Rivaille x Eren Levi x Eren 【2013, Snk】
by TebsuorKa
Summary: Bajo las ordenes del Sargento Rivaille.
1. Chapter 1

_AHHHH-_ lanzó un gran suspiro.  
_-Que cansancio-_ dijo, mientras se echaba a un lado de un sillón, eren.  
Se secó unas gotas se sudor de la frente con el brazo, mientras giro la cabeza y vió que a su lado se encontraba  
el cabo Rivaille, el cual lo observaba con cara de repulsión:

_Tsk, mejor vete a tomar una ducha_- dijo Rivaille.  
Eren permaneció en silencio por unas milésimas de segundos..  
_-SI!-_ dijo con algo de miedo.  
Se levantó y fue directo hacia el baño.  
Allí dentro, comenzo sacandose la ropa, parte superior. En ese momento el tenía una camisa blanca, comenzó a desabrochar  
cada botón cuidadosamente, no quería que se saliera ningúno.  
Desabrochó toda la camisa, y se la sacó. Se podía observar con claridad su perfecto y torneado físico. Después de todo  
los combates, la disciplina y los entrenamientos sirvieron para algo.  
Luego siguió con las botas, se las sacó fácilmente. Y continuó con el pantalón, desabrochó el botón, y bajó su cremallera  
lentamente. Bajó sus pantalones blancos y quedó completamente en ropa interior.  
Al momento de quedar completamente desnudo, escuchó que la puerta del baño se abrió.

Eren se subió rápidamente la ropa interior, y con sus manos tapo sus tetillas.  
Se fijó quien era que había entrado así como así.

_¡¿SARGENTO RIVAILLE?! Q-Que hace aquí, usted me ordenó a que tome una ducha-_ dijo Eren mientras su rostro tomaba un color  
tan rojo como un tomate.

_¿Que hago aquí? pues ¿acaso no lo ves?-_ Dijo mientras se acercaba a Eren.  
La diferencia de estatura era de diez centímetros.  
1,60. 1,70.  
Rivaille alzó un brazo a la altura de la cabeza de Eren, acaricio la mejilla de su compañero, y lo agarró de la nuca, suavemente.  
Comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Eren. El sargento lo miró con ojos lujuriosos mientras Eren permanecía atónito, el simple echo de  
tener al sargento tan cerca de el, mientras lo tocaba de una manera tan amable, era algo trivial.  
Rivaille cerró lo ojos y se acercó a los labios de Eren, y los rozó con los suyos. Abrió los ojos, y vio que Eren lo miraba.  
Apesar de ser inesperto sobre este tema Eren reaccionó y tomó a rivaille con sus manos, y lo besó. Lo besó de una manera...tan apasionada, pero  
tan suave y amable. Ambos movian sus labios pacíficamente. Eren podía sentir como la lengua del sargento iba introduciendose entro de su boca. Era  
algo raro, pero no era desagradable. Entonces se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo, e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca del sargento.  
Rivaille con su otra mano, agarró a Eren de la cintura, y empujaba a Eren, sin dejar de besárlo, contra la pared.  
Quien llevaba la iniciativa en el beso era claramente el sargento. Y permanecieron así, por varios minutos, besándose, hasta que ambos se  
quedaron sin aire.  
El sargento aprovechó la oportunidad, Eren se encontraba en ropa interior. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Eren y también lo lamía.  
Eren soltaba unos leves gemidos, era muy sensible en esa parte, y no podía evitar lanzar unas pequeñas risas.  
Rivaille bajaba su lengua, lamía cada parte de Eren, hasta que llego hasta sus tetillas. Las lamía como si fuesen helado. Hasta que se  
pusieron duras. Por parte de Eren solo había gemidos, se podía notar su roja cara.  
El sargento bajó la vista y vio que Eren tenía una erección.

_¿Aún sigues cansado Eren? -_Preguntó, con un tono arrogante el sargento.

_N-no realmente..._ dijo Eren.

_Pues, entonces. Que bien, prepárate-_ Dijo Rivaille.

_-EE.._ El sargento le robó un beso a Eren, y no lo dejó hablar, también se ayudó con una de sus manos, y comenzó a acariciar pacíficamente el  
miembro de Eren.  
_-A-AHHHH-_ gemía Eren, mientras entrecerraba los ojos de placer.  
_-¿Con tan poco te conformas?_ -preguntó retóricamente Rivaille.

Pues bien, aver que haces con esto... Ambos cayeron al suelo.  
Rivaille se deshizo de la ropa interior de Eren y comenzó a estimular el miembro de su compañero. Lamió sus labios, agachó su cabeza, y  
comenzó a chupar el pene de Eren.

_-E-EEEH, Sargento Rivaille, n-no hace f-falta que haga e-so._  
_-cadshate-_dijo aún chupando el miembro de Eren. No se entendió claramente lo que dijo.

Y así continuó el sargento, lamiendo suavemente, y chupando fuertemente, hasta que Eren por fin acabó.  
Se vino en el rostro de Rivaille.

_-¡P-ERDOON!-_ exclamó Eren.  
El sargento solo lo miró lujuriosamente y comenzó a sacarse la ropa.


	2. Chapter 2

Rivaille comenzó a desnudarse mientras observaba a Eren de manera lasciva. Lamió su labio superior y mordió su labio inferior. Eren bajó la vista apenado. _"Muy hermoso"_ pensaba. Pude observar entre los pantalones del sargento, también tenía una erección. _"Debo hacer algo al respecto, después de todo..."_ pensó.  
Eren se lanzó sobre Rivaille, abrió su boca, cerró sus ojos. Tomó delicadamente el miembro del sargento y comenzó a chupar... suavemente, como si fuera una dulce paleta.  
Rivaille entre cerró sus ojos mientras se preguntaba como un mocoso como Eren podía provocarlo de tal manera. El sargento tomó con sus suaves manos la cabeza de Eren y la empezó a empujar casi obligandolo a que metiera el miembro completo de Rivaille dentro de su boca, pero eso era literalmente imposible. Después de todo, lo único grande en este mundo no son solo los titanes.  
Eren miró a Rivaille con cara de desesperación, entonces el sargento lo soló. Eren sacó gran parte del miembro de su boca en un acto reflejo. Podía verse la saliva mezclada con esencia del sargento. Parecía ahogarse.  
Eren no quiso parar y comenzó a chupar de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza y rapidez.

_-Es suficient-e... _Rivaille sacó a Eren de entre sus piernas.  
_"Ahora tendrás un pequeño castigo por haber acabado en mi cara"_

Eren observó a el sargento con cara aterrada. Pensaba que iba a darle una buena golpiza.

_"Yo... EN VERDAD LO SIENTO, SARGENTO RIVAILLE, no era.. mi intención, así que POR FAVO- "Cállate", interrumpió Rivaille._

-"No tengas miedo, es algo que te gustará. Pero antes... vallamos a mi habitación. Este lugar no es de mi agrado para hacer este tipo de cosas".

Eren no entendía muy bien del todo, pero tenía algo en mente. Ambos se levantaron del suelo, y fueron marcha hacía la habitación del sargento. Ya allí, Rivaille tiró a Eren en su cama. Tenía sabanas blancas... Todo era tan... suave, tan limpio y el lugar estaba repleto del dulce aroma del sargento. A Eren se le erizó la piel.

_-Tsk, es una lástima ensuciar unas sabanas así. Será mejor disfrutarlo al máximo."- Habló Rivaille.  
-Eh?- pensó Eren._

-EREN.  
-¿Sí?  
-Abre tus piernas.  
-¿EH?  
*Rivaille lo observó con ojos de asesino* HAZLO.  
-¡SÍ!-exclamó apenado Eren.

Eren sumiso hizo caso y abrió sus piernas.

_-Grandiosa vista- dijo Rivaille.  
_Eren atolondrado ladeó la cabeza, estaba muy apenado, podía notarse sus rojas mejillas.

Rivaille se lanzó a la cama y quedó arriba de Eren. Usó dos de sus dedos para introducirlos dentro de Eren. Eso claramente era un gesto amable de parte de sargento. Preparar bien la entrada y no hacer sufrir tanto a su compañero.  
Mientras hacía su trabajo con dos dedos, al ver que Eren comenzaba a "acostumbrarse" metió otro de sus dedos. Ahora eran tres dedos.  
Por parte de Eren, eran solo gritos de queja y dolor, al principio. Ahora se habían tapado esos gritos y quejas con leves gemidos.

__-_Supongo que ya estás listo- dijo Rivaille._

Tomó su miembro y lo acercó a la entrada de Eren.  
Comenzó con la puntita y de una sola embestida entró entero. Eren lanzó un gran grito.  
Era una sensación tan rara y dolorosa. Pero aún así no resultaba del todo desagradable para un gran masoquista como Eren.  
El sargento comenzó a moverse lentamente, la cavidad de Eren era estrecha. Comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido. Hasta que encontró el punto. Eren lanzó un gemido que hizo que se tapara la boca de tanta verguenza que sentía.

_-Q-que es esta gran sens-ación...- pensaba Eren mientras Rivaille se movía cada vez más rápido dando todo a ese punto..._

Eren gemía y gemía. El sargento mientras embestía bajó la cabeza y besó a Eren.  
En ese momento, eren olvidó el placer de la parte baja y sintió una rara sensación en el corazón. Rivaille ya lo había besando antes pero... esta vez fue distinto, esta vez era... ¿sincero?.

Rivaille tomó con su mano el miembro de Eren y comenzó a estimularlo. Eren parecía morir de tanto placer.  
El sargento parecía disfrutarlo. Incluso se podía notar un leve sonrojo de su parte.

* * *

Bueno, esto fue todo para el capítulo 2.  
Muchisisisimas gracias a las personas que se toman las molestia de dejar reviews, fav, y follow. En serio, como soy nueva aún me siento muy apenada a escribir y subir cosas acá /u\  
Abra más así que sigan leyendo :'D  
Gracias :3


	3. Chapter 3

El sargento tomó a Eren de la espalda con ambos brazos y se lanzó hacía atrás, sin mover su miembro dentro de la estrecha cavidad que poseía su compañero. Quedaron en una posición donde ambos permanecían sentados, uno arriba del otro. El sargento quitó sus manos del cuerpo de Eren, abrió los brazos lo más que se pudo y los apoyó en el respaldo de la cama, miró a Eren y le dijo:

_—¿Qué esperas? muévete._

Eren se aferró a Rivaille, de tal manera que quedaron cara a cara, el sargento podía observar el vergonzoso rostro de Eren, también observó que le caían algunas lágrimas.  
Rivaille permaneció atónito mientras Eren hacía esfuerzo en moverse.

_—¿Qué estoy haciendo? El tan solo en un mocoso de 15 años— pensó Rivaille._

_—__**Lo siento, Eren**__— Dijo, mientras intentaba moverse para irse... lejos.  
_  
Eren atolondrado exclamó:  
_—__**¿S-SANGENTO RIVAILLE?**__— no lograba comprender la situación._  
_Bajó el tono de voz cada vez más y preguntó:  
__**¿a-acaso... hice algo mal?.**___

—No, Eren. El problema lo tengo yo. No puedo hacerle estas cosas a un mocoso como tú. Pude ver a través de tus lágrimas. ¿Te hice daño verdad?. Lo siento, no debí forzarte a nada... Siempre tomo... decisiones equivocadas. Permaneció en silencio, _**Rivaille**__._

—¿L-lágrimas?, alzó sus manos y tocó su cara, volvió a mirar y observó líquido, al parecer eran lágrimas.  
¡Sargento Rivaille!

—Solo dime Rivaille.

—Al escuchar esas palabras Eren sintió algo raro dentro suyo... y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta.

Rivaille, por favor no te vayas... quédate conmigo, puede que sea una locura, debido a la diferencia de edad... ¡PERO!, pero... incluso si es una locura, si lo dejo ir, _**¡JAMÁS ME LO PERDONARÉ!.**_

Ri_vaille al escuchar esas palabras abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, atónito, hasta que reaccionó  
y entonces rió_

—¿Como es que un mocoso como tú puede provocarme estas sensaciones?— preguntó reto ricamente.  
Si me lo pides de esa forma, no puedo negarme.

Volvió a la cama junto a Eren.

**_"Parece como si un viento cuántico,_**  
**_empezara a latir en mi corazón._**** "****__**

Acercó sus labios a los de Eren y lo besó.  
Lo besó con tanto amor, que no habían palabras para describir la sensación que se generó entre ambos.

_—y entonces...  
*Eren hizo puchero mientras avergonzado ladeó la cabeza*  
¿C-CONTINUAMOS CON LO DE ANTES?— miró a Rivaille con mucha dulzura.  
_  
Esos ojos parecían flechas venenosas para el corazón del sargento, no podía resistirse.

Esas lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Eren, no ocultaban nada malo, eran lágrimas, por no saber,  
no saber expresar el placer que sentía.

Rivaille sin pensarlo, reacciono:  
_—No me contendré ante ti, eren._

Eren sonrió sin razón aparente.  
El sargento abrió de piernas a Eren, y así como así, insertó su miembro dentro de Eren.  
Comenzó a moverse, más y más rápido, sin piedad.  
Embestía y embestía.

Eren gemía y gemía. Entrecerraba los ojos y abría la boca.

_—P-Porr fa-avor,  
__**no pare**__, dijo Eren._

_—No lo haré._

Y así continuaron, Rivaille embestía, y Eren gemía.  
Cambiaron de posiciones. Un casi completo kamasutra.

y fue el momento decisivo, donde ambos estaban acostados.  
Rivaille aumentó la velocidad y se vino dentro de Eren.

_—AAAHG, exclamó Eren, estaba exhausto.  
—__**Eso estuvo muy bueno**__, dijo Rivaille._

Eren permanecía sonrojado y sin aire.  
Ambos quedaron boca para arriba en la cama, y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía Eren se acercó y apoyó su cabeza y una mano en el pecho del Sargento.

_—Me gustaría permanecer siempre así, junto a ti, y no saber nada más sobre la cruel realidad, saber que podría perderte en cualquier momento me destroza el alma, Eren. ¿Un mundo sin ti? Odio saber que no somos eternos._

Y Eren lo soltó todo:  
_**¿Y QUÉ MÁS DA SI SOMOS ETERNOS O NO?**__  
__**Te amaré como si la vida se nos acabara hoy.  
**__Y entonces Eren besó a Rivaille._

* * *

_Hola!:D  
Aghs, dios, por fin pude actualizar el capítulo, en estos días mi mente me carcomía pensando  
Tengo que actualizar el fic, tengo que hacerlo. jaja, y acá por fin lo hice o3o  
Espero que les haya gustado! pues la verdad estoy algo orgullosa de este capítulo, final :( jaja pero tranquilas, tengo más ideas para otros fics, que los iré subiendo en poco tiempo!:'D  
Gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, y dejar reviews, follows, favs.  
KJKLASJFKL como siempre cabe recordar que este fue mi primer fic, aún no soy buena en esto, pero MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS/OS! :'D_


End file.
